


Moms Are Tough Too, You Know!

by Sora2131



Category: Naruto
Genre: (because foxgirls are just better), Gen, Memories from the future, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, fem!Kurama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2131/pseuds/Sora2131
Summary: When neither Naruto nor Sasuke survives their final battle, a distraught Kurama feels herself begin to scatter, returning to nature until she can reform. However, the land wasn't the only thing ruined by their climactic clash and the Sage of Six Paths is able to give his eldest daughter a window to save them all.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Senju Family Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925972) by [Sora2131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2131/pseuds/Sora2131). 



> Okay, so this is a one-shot at the moment but I may make it longer or add more Parts or Chapters or what have you.

**Kushina...**

The young girl jerked her head up from the ball she'd curled into but she wasn't outside the honourable Mito Uzumaki's house anymore. She was in the stupid seal space with the Kyuubi, the angry fox monster sealed inside her, with her back to the bars. Before Kushina could turn around, she was embraced. Not grabbed or snatched but instead held lovingly. 

Her Academy-borne instincts and Mito-sama's repeated warnings against the creature warred with the love that poured through the hold the Kyuubi had of her. Eventually though, like any other negative emotions, the Uzumaki tried to cover up her discomfort with flailing fist and a sharp tongue but just as she began to squirm she was released. 

Kushina bounced to her feet in the knee-deep water, distantly noting that it didn't hinder her movement or make her clothes wet. Weird mindspace water... "What do you want, K-Kyuubi! I'm not scared of you, you know?! Mito-sama said you can't hurt me even if you can touch me!" She also said that the mindspace alternated between frigid cold and unbearable heat but the air was almost pleasant despite the dampness.

The large fox demon hunkered down behind her forepaws and rested her chin on them, before sending out a ball of foxfire to land just in front of the definitely scared host. From inside the shape of a boy about her age formed and eventually the fire cleared to show a short tan kid with Namikaze's hair and eye colour but looking like her double in every other way. The illusion grinned brightly and scratched the back of his head. Okay, when she _thought_ she was confused before, scratch that. Now she was confused.

**"I met your son. He changed my life. Saved it. And the little brat went and died before I could even start to pay him back half of what I owed him.**

"WHAT?!"

\----------------------

Fugaku could hardly believe his luck when Mikoto, his recently graduated betrothed, had successfully argued down the chaperone by claiming that it was an insult to their pride that they needed to be watched during their first dinner together. And Uchiha pride is a dangerous thing indeed. Just thinking about him standing there with a sharp glare as she chewed the MP up one side and down the other brought a smile back to his face. It fell off just as fast when one of her eyes turned red and swirled into a form he'd never seen before. 

Black blood poured from her right eye before she could slam a hand against her face, covering it. Her leftt eye swirled now, forming a black starburst with a red gap in the centre. Fugaku stood, ran to the door to signal for a medic, and returned to his betrothed's side, "Mikoto-san, are you okay?"

Her head had lolled forwards while he was shouting for help but she raised it, uncovering her face and looking at him with her right eye before snarling, _**Danzo...**_


	2. A Very Busy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one side of Konoha, Kushina is being forced to go down the road Kurama remembers. 
> 
> On the other, Mikoto sets out to destroy the road she'd seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could someone tell me if I got Sasuke's Shippuden outfit at least slightly right please? Also, I'm having Itachi's EMS as Mikoto's genjutsu mode and Sasuke's for ninjutsu mode.

A crimson hair fluttered to the forest floor, one of a trail leading back towards Konoha. Each one had a tiny smidgen of her chakra in it, ideal for Hunter-nin to track. Assuming that they were tracking her. Kurama refused to tell her how she was rescued last time, nor why she needed to get kidnapped this time if the Kyuubi could just juice her up like her future son, so she could fight off the shinobi that had her trussed up and marching at knifepoint. 

Instead of complaining to the unhelpful fox again, she instead asked about something that'd been bothering her. Kurama had shown her Naruto's highlights. Had shown his struggles, his acclaim. Held on the Village's shoulders, despite them knowing he was the Kyuubi jinchuriki, had shown his stand against an enemy that had killed most of Konoha and even incapacitated the Hokage, all as a ridiculously overqualified _genin_. 

But in all those visions, she never saw her or his father, who by rights should've been the first ones with him on their shoulders. Shifting her focus slightly, she spoke inwards, while still leaving her trail, "Hey Kurama? Why aren't we in any of your visions? Did something happen?" 

The Kyuubi had lost her know-it-all air as soon as she spoke her first question, but still replied, **There was an attack on the day you gave birth. They dragged me from your weakened seal and forced me to attack Konoha... Your mate broke the control but I was still loose. Still rampaging. I was free and amongst the descendants of those that had sealed me, I would have levelled the Village before I would have considered leaving. Your mate saw one solution, seal me inside your newborn son as you were near death and wouldn't survive if I struggled even a little, which I would have. I refused to let that happen...** She saw a vision, this time clearly from Kurama's perspective, not through Naruto's eyes, and all that was between the monster's claw and the terrified newborn was two bodies, one acid blonde and another flowing crimson. 

She heard their last words, saw the Fourth Fire Shadow (according to his coat) take half of the Kyuubi into the Shinigami's stomach, and heard the awful cries of little baby Naruto.

As her mindless, near-blind march continued tears began to fall. Slowly at first but soon became quiet sobbing. Her captors seemed to find her distress amusing, up until she heard those cries which caused her to collapse to her knees in pain. Her heart ached. Becoming the Kyuubi jinchuriki made having a family seem near impossible. Finding out that she would have a son, only to learn that she would never hold him inflicted more agony that any Village's T&I hope to could ever inflict.

It was no surprise that in her grief she failed to notice her kidnappers being picked off with frightening speed. In seconds her assailants had been reduced to one who didn't last long at all. 

**Tomato-chan...Look up, he's here...**

She jerked her head up, pulled from her grief by the nickname. The Uzumaki temper sprung to her defence once again, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

She knew without a doubt that he was both Naruto's father and the Fourth Hokage from the vision she had just seen. 

It was Minato Namikaze.

\------------------------

Minato's first thought was that Kushina was expecting rescue, but the streaming tears told a different story. She was trembling slightly, trying to rub her face dry with her hands still bound. He walked closer, trying to give the impression he couldn't see her vulnerable. In one motion, he swept her into his arms and sliced the ropes with a flicker of wind chakra. Leaping high, he continued to not acknowledge her wiping her face, climbing to the highest spot he could find to signal the more senior shinobi and memorise where he'd left the bodies/corpses (he wasn't sure and didn't care if they survived his assault). 

"My...hair?" She seemed confused. He wasn't sure why though, she had left the trail.

"Mhm, it was so beautiful, so I noticed it immediately." He saw from the corner of his eye her nose scrunched up as she frowned, which he found way cuter than he should have.

"You've always ignored me, why help me now?" That's right. She seems convinced that she's an outsider...

"That was different. You're strong in body and spirit, I wouldn't dishonour you by fighting your battles for you. But this is between Villages, which is totally different. I did my duty for my fellow Konoha genin." 

Her cute frown became a rather frightening scowl. "That's why you came? Duty?"

"No." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I just didn't want to lose you." He offered her a smile, hoping she could tell that he was genuine.

"Oh..." Her face went the colour of her hair, so he looked away again, in case she hid _that_ with her temper, before leaping back towards Konoha.

"Come on!" He called over the rushing wind, "Let's go home!"

Her shy nod was almost cute enough to break his composure, but he mostly held onto his poker face. Mostly. He wasn't sure, but the smirk she got from looking at him was probably unrelated.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Elder Kagami. I'm honoured you could meet me so suddenly." Kagami noticed that she hadn't even cleaned all of the blood said to have ran down her face.

"Of course. I heard you had a harrowing experience, but I don't know why you came to me instead of the Clan Head. It was his son who hurt yo-"

"No." A single syllable was delivered was enough force to stop him dead. "I need an Elder's support, both to prove Fukagu's innocence and to destroy the one who really hurt me." Her right eye was closed tight and her left was as black as a newborn Uchiha's so he had felt safe meeting her eyes. 

In hindsight, that was probably a mistake considering the unconfirmed reports of a 'new Sharingan', which sounded like a..."Mangekyō!" "Tsukyomi!" He tried to close his eyes or look away but her gaze was unbreakable.

Her right eye being a windmill shuriken was the last thing her saw before the genjutsu activated, blackness consuming his senses. He threw his eyes open again, and immediately attempted to flare his chakra to escape it but without effect.

From the emptiness came three sets of steps as the blackness melted into the room he was just in. The door opened, revealing Mikoto once more, but she wasn't alone. Two men, late teens or early twenties, baring obviously Uchiha features. The taller of the two had deep tear tracks in his face and wore a body concealing black cloak adorned with red clouds while the other wore a two toned kimono, secured with a rope obi.

"Elder Kagami, this is Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. My sons from the future. More specifically, chakra imprints of them sent back with their Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to prevent the destruction of the Uchiha, Konoha and ultimately the world. Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan, this is Elder Kagami, the person who lead the Uchiha in the aftermath of Madara's betrayal. He's exactly who we need to help us destroy Danzo." The one named Itachi bowed respectfully, while Sasuke scoffed and turned his back.

While she scolded the second, Kagami absorbed that little nugget of information. Apparently the first step to saving all those things is destroying Elder Shimura, "Why Danzo?" 

All three turned near identical red eyes on him. The room around him morphed into the streets of a district he didn't recognise. What he did recognise was the Uchiha bodies scattered about the street, left where they'd died. "Because he ordered the Uchiha annilated and he ordered my firstborn son to do so."

That's certainly a good reason to start there...


End file.
